Optoelectronic devices utilizing light emitters or light emitter devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED components, have various applications in consumer electronics. One or more high brightness LED chips, for example, can be packaged within surface mount device (SMD) housings for use as light sources in space-limited applications where thermal management and size can be important. Some high brightness LED chips can be housed in plastic, leaded chip carriers (PLCCs) or in or on ceramic-based housings or substrates, for example, housings comprising low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) materials or high temperature co-fired ceramic (HTCC) materials. The LED chips and/or LED housings can be improved for display backlighting and illumination in automotive, signage, architectural, personal, and general-illumination applications. Typical end-products for LED chips packaged within SMD housings include for example, but are not limited to, LED light bulbs, commercial/residential directional lighting, general indoor/outdoor illumination, commercial displays, indoor cabinet displays, flashes for cameras, retail and window displays, emergency lighting and signs, household appliances, and television and automotive instrument panels.
One area of improvement of LED components includes the increasing amount of light, or brightness, extracted per package. Packages for high brightness LED chips can incorporate various design features for increasing the amount of light extracted per LED chip. Design features for increasing package brightness can include, for example, the type of phosphor(s) used, the method of bonding LED chips, and/or the selection of reflective materials surrounding the LED chips within the housing. Other areas of improvement for LED components include incorporation of design features which improve, for example, thermal properties and/or minimizing overall size, or footprint, of SMD housings to efficiently utilize space when mounted to an external source.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved light emitter device components, modules, and methods that overcome or alleviate shortcomings of the prior art light emitter device components, modules and methods. Specifically, for example, there exists a need for high-efficiency LEDs and LED components that can be produced at reduced cost, higher manufacturability, and higher yield than existing devices.